Of Gold Rings & Iron Thrones
by shielingas
Summary: Caya is a Dunedain and cousin of Aragorn. During the Council of Elrond a strange white light appears, bringing with it people who come from a land called Westeros. One of them looks strangely similar to Boromir of Gondor as well. Read to find out what happens to Caya, the fellowship, and some people from Westeros.


Hiya, whatwouldyoulittlemaniacsliketodofirst here; if you do not know, this is a fic from my old account, ThatRandomBritishPerson, and I am continuing it on this account. Here is a piece of writing of mine; now I will warn you that I update very slowly as I have only seen 2 seasons of Game Of Thrones and am waiting for a chance to see the others, but that chance hasn't come yet, so I don't want to go into this if I don't know everything I need to know. So here is my work of okayishness, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Of Gold Rings and Iron Thrones

Chapter One

"What is this devilry?"

"Caya, I suggest you don't sleep through the secret council meeting." I look up at my cousin, Aragorn, and mumble, "It hasn't even started yet." I close my eyes again but, moments later Aragorn jabs me in the ribs with his elbow. I jump and look around in panic as Aragorn's action surprised me. I realise the stimulus of my cousin's act as Lord Elrond gracefully sits down on his tall wooden chair. I straighten myself up and set my attention to the lord of Rivendell.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." I notice everyone wince slightly at the mention of our enemy's land. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate - this one doom." Elrond looks at the sweet innocent hobbit sitting next to Gandalf the Grey. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," At first I am confused but, as the hobbit, Frodo, gets up and steadily shuffles to the limestone pedestal in the centre of the circular room, I realise that Frodo, as unlikely as it is, has the one ring. I gasp silently as the ring of power is placed in the middle of the stand. As the hobbit returns to his seat the council murmurs amongst themselves. Aragorn, who found the hobbits in Bree, stays silent, as do I.

"So it is true..." Boromir, the Steward of Gondor's son, mumbles in deep thought. Though I find his father angering, I agree with the statement his eldest son has just made. A man sitting next to Boromir whispers, "The doom of men." Boromir then stands up, slowly stepping towards the ring, whilst saying, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" At the end of this sentence, Boromir reaches for the ring. I jump out of my seat, as does Elrond who calls out Boromir's name.

Suddenly darkness fills the sky and a voice booms out, "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh buzum-ishi krimpatul!" I sink back into my seat and watch in terror as Gandalf chants the words of Sauron. Aragorn grabs my hand, "Are you alright, Caya?" I shake my head and then instinctively get up and walk away from the dark power, ignoring the council's response to those words. I go to the statute that holds the shards of Narsil and sit by it to recollect myself. I listen to them talk for a while before returning. As I re-enter the room, Elrond says to me, "It is nice of you to join us again, Caya."

Elrond then continues by stating, "The ring was made in the Fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Dead silence falls over the council. Then out of the blue Boromir states, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

An elf, Legolas Thranduillion, jumps up argumentatively, "Did you hear nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!"

A red-headed dwarf, I think his name is Gimli, jumps to his feet and suddenly shouts, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Boromir also rises, I think to argue with the elf, and questions loudly, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir's words anger me and I leap up out of my seat. Gimli and the other dwarves argue against the elves whilst I storm over to Boromir. "Why do you say that? You speak as if the fate of the ring is already condemned."

"Because it is true, woman! Why are you here? Women have no right to be involved in the business of the men of the world!"

"I have the only right! I have more experience than you, Boromir son of Denethor, as I am a Dünedain and am sixty-four years of age! Does that not tell you that I am experienced enough to know that your words are false?"

"I am the leader of Gondor's army and you are what - a mere ranger..."

Everything blurs to a stop as white light engulfs us all. First I hear words, quietly being repeated over and over. "They will help you save your world and you will help to save theirs," Then faint images of people float in front of me. Most of them are, as I would expect, unfamiliar but one is very familiar. Like an older image of the man I had just been arguing with. Soon the white light fades away and everyone is staring at each other. Boromir looks at me, eyebrows raised in shock and confusion. Suddenly loud crashes come from near where the shards of Narsil are, then curses are shortly followed. Boromir and I share another look before we all rush to see the source of the commotion. I have a feeling that it has something to do with the white light. I am proved correct as standing by the shards of Narsil is the people who appeared in the light. Besides me, Boromir mutters, "What is this devilry?" I can tell that he is questioning the fact that in front of us stands a man who looks almost identical to him. This strange man straightens himself up and stares directly a Boromir. In a voice well-nigh the same as Boromir's except that it is a little deeper, the man mutters also, "I would say the same thing."

That's the first chapter. Please **follow** , **favourite** , and **review**.


End file.
